


Little Steps

by AntisocialHistorian



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: M/M, Phillip is a relaxed bean, Phineas is confused, i wrote fluff, it's a miracle, it's fluff, these two deserve their own little world, they're in some sort of relationship, this is one of the only two ships that has ruined me, this is short but sweet, without labels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntisocialHistorian/pseuds/AntisocialHistorian
Summary: It had been several months since the beginning of their relationship, and P.T and Phillip had already taken a few big steps.They had moved in together, and they shared a bedroom, which seemed couple-like. Though, they had never actually spoke about that - so Phineas decides it time to put a label on it.Let's make it official, he thought, because why not?





	Little Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Greatest Showman.
> 
> Anne and Phillip aren't in a relationship at this point, they've split up but remain friends.
> 
> Also, thank you for the warm reception on my other fic, it's really helped to soothe my anxiety about publishing my works.
> 
> Wow, I've made myself cringe with this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Phillip?"

"Hm?"

"Let's make this official, put a name to it,"

Phillip dropped off the sofa he had been on (he was certainly _not_ cuddling with P.T) and landed with a dull thump on the floor, a dazed expression working it's way to his face.

"Did you say what I think I heard?"

"If you heard 'let's make this official' then yes. If you did hear that, I think I should compliment you on your amazing hearing," P.T said with an amused smirk, still looking down at his confused and surprised lover. In all fairness, he hadn't slept much and P.T for once, wasn't to blame.

"What do you mean, make it official?" Phil asked, clueless on many of the great relationship conventions.

"I mean we live together and we work together and do pretty much everything together, but are we exclusive, is this a serious relationship, and I'm probably over thinking this,"

Sitting up, Phillip fought an amused laugh, and set about trying to put Phineas at ease, as it wasn't everyday that Phineas had insecurities of his own and made them clear.

"Considering I did move in with you, and I haven't looked at another man in about a year, I would say this is a serious, committed relationship," Phillip told him, a deadly serious expression on his face, trying to hide any of the amusement that still lingered.

"Not even W.D?" Teased P.T, relief visibly washing over him and settling him down, back into his previous playful mood.

"Well I hadn't thought to ask W.D, but between me and you, I don't think he quite shares our tastes," Phillip said, reaching up to pat his partner's face but was blocked before he made his target.

"Are you going to sit down there all day?"

"Yes actually, that's the plan,"

Shaking his head, P.T dragged Phillip up from his position on the floor and into his lap, before realising that it wasn't the best idea for his legs. After rearranging them, P.T's head  _conveniently_ ended up on Phillip's lap this time, hazel eyes staring up into blue ones. 

"You're such a child,"

"You are!'

"Anyone would agree with me, that you're the child of this relationship!" Thinking privately, he knew that wasn't true, because only P.T was allowed to see the soft vulnerable side of Phillip, though recently he had been opening up more to their circus family.

"No, any one with common sense could name you as the junior of this,"

"I'm not, you are!"

"I think we're treading into sibling arguments now,"

"I thought as much too, and I really wouldn't like to go that way. Another thought, I think we should let the guys at the circus know about us. It's been seven months and we're going very well," 

"I could be persuaded to agree," Phillip negociated, cocking and eyebrows at the man below him.

"And how might I persuade you?"

"You could start by showing me some love,"

Moving out of his comfortable position was a pain, but P.T shifted into a sitting position and allowed Phillip to lay down on him, similar to how he had been before. Burying his hands into Phil's hair, and using his thumb to stroke under Phillip's eye, he listened to the breathing even out as Phillip was lulled into sleep by the gentle touches.

P.T realised this a little late, looking at Phillip sleeping on his lap and scenarios of pins and needles appearing to him.

Well, at least Phillip looked adorable.

 

* * *

 

 

There was no plan. No plan whatsoever. The only thing agreed on was to go to the circus on a weekend, because that was when they could be sure everyone should be gathered. Coincidently, that also meant a show day which added to the risk (and as it was well known, Phineas was definitely not a risk taker, he would _never_ risk such things) but the both of them had decided that they might as tell them. It happened to be on a Saturday. 

Once they had walked in to the circus hand in hand, they realised the lighting was really quite dim, and Phineas immediately knew that quite a few of them had gone out drinking the night before. This theory was quickly proven as they located everyone in the one spot, a few (namely Charles) looking quite ill and ashen.

"Hello everyone!" P.T yelled, smiling and the winces it garnered as Phillip nudged him to chastise him, not being able to do much else as Phineas was holding his hand still, in a tight grasp.

"You're too cheerful and way too loud," Charles groaned, holding his head in his hands. "I regret this every time," he added, muttering it to himself.

 "Well that's not very nice, I come here with my lover, _okay_ Phillip, _partner_ , and I thought I was going to get a warm welcome," P.T said indignantly, ignoring Phillip's squawks of protest beside him, and surveying admittedly, very hungover crowd.

"Lover..?" Anne said, looking down at their hands, before it sunk in truly and she yelled "lovers!" once more, but this time quite loudly.

Maybe he should've eased them in.

Noise exploded the moment Anne had yelled and Phillip swore he had seen money being given to W.D, via Charles and some going to a few of the others. Lettie looked as if she hadn't quite quite comprehended it yet.

"Did you all bet on us?" Phillip asked, blinking. When thinking about it, he honestly wasn't surprised.

"There were quite a few pools," Lettie told them, between her loud laughs, because something about it was funny. 

"What were the pools about specifically?" P.T inquired, intrigued.

"The most popular one was whether you were in a relationship already, which I won W.D, hand over the money you owe me! Oh yes, the second one was when you were going to confess your undying love for Phillip, because you stare at him a lot." Lettie answered, now as cheerful as P.T has been earlier.

"I don't stare him!"

"You actually gaze at me all the time Phin, you can't deny it," Phillip smirked, enjoying the turn of the conversation.

"The betrayal! I'll never trust again!" P.T cries dramatically, playing to his strength.

"I'm sure you'll get over it soon enough," 

"Only if you promise me some love this time, when we go home later," Phin pouted. "It's my turn, especially after you killed my legs when you fell asleep on them,"

"I was tired, I didn't get much sleep!"

"Oh, this is adorable," Lettie remarked, watching them. "You have to do this at the circus more,"

"Hey, show us a kiss!" W.D yelled from the back, joking of course, but he didn't realise that Phillip and P.T would go through with it.

Drawing P.T into a kiss, cheers exploded as a familiar warmth settled on the both of them, coupled with the knowledge they were both loved unconditionally by the other. Phillip was able to see the insecure, genuine side of P.T that nobody else could see, and P.T was able to break a wall to look at the broken side of Phillip that had been hidden for all his life. Breaking the kiss, and ignoring the cheers in the background, Phillip settled for laying his head against P.T, feeling the warmth of another, affection welling in his chest. 

Anne weaved through the crowd, reaching her former flame as he disentangled from his embrace with his partner. Going from one hug, to the next, Anne quickly pulled him into a tight hug, whispering to him,

"I'm glad you got what you wanted Phillip, and I'm happy you found someone who loves you more than he loves anything else. I'm proud of you," softly smiling, she pulled back from the hug and walked back to her brother, snagging some of the money that her brother was counting.

Phineas watched the exchange, smiling happily at the turn of events. He would give everything (circus included, but he risked that a lot anyway) but his children for Phillip, and that was the honest truth. Returning to his spot next to Phillip, contentment settled rapidly. 

"I.. love you Phineas," Phillip told him for the first time, finally feeling justified in saying it, and P.T stared amazed, because though P.T had said it before, Phillip had never been able to. A smile lit up his face, as he replied without hesitation,

"I love you too,"

**Author's Note:**

> Well thank you for reading this, really thank you!
> 
> I'm amazed that I've written fluff, I have a way to make every thing sad. The fact my own fluff makes me cringe, not so much of a surprise! Thought I'd give you a short one before I return to full time education.
> 
> I hate the end, but I couldn't think of anything else.  
> Thank you, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
